


In the Shed

by Luffles424



Series: Joelay-Clone!Ray Relationship [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wants Joel but Joel is busy.</p><p>Notes: Written late at night by Ash (Joel) & Shea (Ray)<br/>Also note, this should've been up a while ago. I must've forgotten to up it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shed

Joel sat back on his heels, pushing the brim of his hat up. “Ray! You’re suppose to be out here helping me, not goofing off in the house!”

“I’m making iced tea!” Ray calls back to Joel. Ray removes his shirt before going outside, hoping to seduce his boyfriend instead of gardening.

Joel rolled his eyes. “I don’t think we really need tea, Ray. It’s not that hot out right now.” He finally looked up, caught off guard. “Really Ray?” He chuckled.

Ray laughs at Joels temporarily shocked expression before handing him a glass of iced tea. “Really Joel, what do you think of my shorts? Got them yesterday.” Ray says with a wink.

Joel nods, slowly looking him over. “Well I’m thinking quite a few things really.” He grins devilishly, taking a slow sip from his glass.

“Are any of those things what I’m currently thinking? Because we do have a shed.” Rays says hopefully, nodding towards their unused shed.

Joel purses his lips thoughtfully for a moment. “Well… We could. Though I’d really like for my flowers to be planted first before they die. Don’t want to lose the investment now do we?” He smiles and turns back the garden, marking the next place to dig.

Ray pouts and waits for Joel to look up and see him pouting, but he doesn’t. So he kneels down to help Joel plant flowers to make it go faster. Digging where Joel tells him to and replanting the flowers where he tells him to.

Joel smiles, catching Ray’s pout out of the corner of his eye. “You know, this really isn’t as bad as you’re making it. Planting flowers is great. Just look at what we’re making.” He grins turning to Ray.

“There aren’t even any roses! It’s all sunflowers, tulips, and daisies.” Ray grumbles, annoyed at not getting to have his way with Joel yet.

Joel chuckles. “Those aren’t even the flowers we’re planting. At least not all we are. And if you wanted roses, then you should’ve come with me to pick out the flowers in the first place.” He glances at Ray’s face again and holds back his laughter.

“They might as well be dandelions. If they aren’t roses then they aren’t flowers. Are we going to plant any food or it this a petals only garden? Ray asks. Still wanting his roses.

Joel giggles some more. “Do you want to plant some veggies? Like I said, you should’ve come with. But you wanted to stay here and play video games.”

“Yeah, because you always take so long looking around and choosing which is the prettiest plant. Playing GoW is more enjoyable than following you around like a lost puppy.” Ray frowns. He hates shopping.

Joel sat back. “And if you had come with you could’ve gotten your roses.” He looked farther down the garden. “We should stop soon if you want your roses and food.”

Ray perks up at this, “So maybe we can take a break for today?” He says, gesturing back towards the shed.

Joel chuckled. “Is it the booty shorts or have I just not been paying enough attention to you lately?” He pecked him on the cheek.

“Definitely both! I mean, it’s been 2 days! How am I supposed to live without my daily dose of you?” Ray asks flirtatiously.

Joel smiles. “How have you gone on?” He plants the last flower from the flat between them. “There, we can be done for now.”

“So, shed or bed?” Ray asks, hoping Joel relents and actually agrees to try it in the shed.

“You’ve really got a bug up your ass about that shed don’t you?” He asks, turning to Ray. He chokes on some laughter, and tries to hide his smile behind his glass.

“It just looks so lonely! We haven’t used it at all! It desperately needs some loving. Almost as much as I do!” Ray pouts.

Joel laughs again. “We do use it. Well more like I use it. You don’t really come outside to do yard work.”

“Oh come on! I’m the one who mows all the grass!” Ray exclaimed indignantly.

“Mowing the grass is not that bad. And I do it too. But I don’t see you out here doing the upkeep on the grass to keep the weeds away, or making sure the bushes don’t get out of hand.” Joel grins.

“They’re weeds! They are guaranteed to grow back! It’s what they do!” Ray was getting frustrated, all he wanted was shed sex and instead they were bickering.

“Not if you take preventative measures against them.” Joel bit back a smile at Ray’s flustered look.

“Joooeeeeelll!” Ray whines.

Joel grins and leans in close. “Don’t you start, you goofball.” He says before giving him a quick kiss.

Ray storms off in a huff, leaving Joel standing alone in the yard. He goes to the guest bedroom and slams the door, frustrated by Joel not wanting him. Didn’t he still love him? This is the longest they had gone without sex since they had started dating 4 years ago.

Joel sighs and sets his tools down and picks up Ray’s forgotten glass. He carries them both inside and sets them on the kitchen counter as he passes through. He goes to the closed door, knocking on it softly. “Ray?”

Ray grunts at the door, if Joel really wanted to talk to him he’d come in. Instead of answering he threw himself heavily onto the bed in the corner.

Joel takes that as his invite to come in and opens the door. He sees Ray on the bed and sits next to him, placing his hand on his back, starting to rub it. “Wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

“You won’t sleep with me!” Ray moans, closing his eyes and turning his head away from Joel.

Joel smiles. “Really Ray? That’s what this is about?” He tugs at Ray. “Of course I want to sleep with you.”

Ray turns back to Joel and sit up. “You sure about that?” He asks. “You wouldn’t bang me in the shed!”

“Yes I’m sure. Why wouldn’t I be sure? Because I was poking fun at you? Honestly Ray.” He pulled him in and kissed him hard.

Ray responds to the kiss immediately, climbing on top of Joel so that he’s straddling him. Running his hands through the older mans hair.

Joel continues the kiss for another moment before pulling away slightly. He jerks his head towards the backyard. “Sooo, shed?”

Ray jumps right up, grabbing Joels hand and pulling him down the stairs and into the shed. Closing the shed door behind them.

Joel laughs and lets himself be drug along. “Eager much?” He asks flipping on the small overhead light.

Ray pulls Joel back into a kiss, caressing his cheek with one hand and wrapping the other around to squeeze Joels ass.

Joel grins into the kiss and nudges Ray back against the small workbench placing his hands firmly on his hips.

Ray hops back onto the workbench and wraps his legs around Joel, pulling him even closer so that their dicks were touching through their shorts.

Joel groaned and rocked his hips against Rays. He ran his hands up and down Ray’s sides.

Ray grabbed the bottom of Joels shirt and took it off, happy that he wasn’t wearing one himself.

Joel hooked his fingers into Ray’s shorts and tugged them gently. “You know, I never did tell you what I thought of these.” He whispered, breathily.

Ray hops down off the bench, easily sliding Joels shorts off before leaning forwards. “So why don’t you tell me now?” He whispers huskily.

“Well first off, they make your ass look really great.” He said grabbing it for emphasis. “And it just leaves so much skin exposed. Though I can think of somewhere else where they’d look even better.” He grinned.

Ray laughed as Joel stripped him of his shorts and led him to the ground.

Joel followed him down and started planting soft kisses down Ray’s throat, stopping to suck on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Ray moans as Joel kisses him, his hand wrapping around Joels cock. Glad that was Joel straddling him for the easy motion.

Joel sighs, bucking into Ray’s hand. He shifted slightly before reaching down and taking hold of Ray.

Ray groans loudly as Joel grabs his shaft, pumping it gently. Ray leaned forward and pulled Joel back towards him and kissed him deeply before raising his eyebrows, waiting for a response.

Joel smirked down at Ray before nudging his legs apart. He sucked on his fingers before sliding one slowly into Ray, pumping in and out slowly.

Ray hums as Joel preps him. Rolling onto his knees when he’s ready for Joels cock. Leaning onto his elbows and closing his eyes in anticipation.

Joel grinned and slapped him lightly. “You look so good like this you know?” He spit into his hand, spreading it down his length. He lined himself up with Ray and pushed in slowly, letting out a low groan.

Ray bit down on his lip to keep from crying out, it had only been 2 day but what a difference that made. Ray smiled as Joel started to pick up the pace.

Joel held tight to Ray’s hips, moving faster, angling his hips and looking for that sweet spot.

“Ohmygod! There! Harder!” Ray exclaims as Joel finds it.

Joel tightens his grip, pounding into him, complying with the younger man’s wishes.

Ray doesn’t last much longer and screams Joels name as he climaxes.

Joel thrusts a few more times before shuddering, coming with a whisper of Ray’s name, nails lightly scratching his hips.

They lay together on the floor of the shed for a while, Ray wrapped around Joel who lay flatly on the ground with an arm wrapped around Ray.

Joel rubbed circles absently on Ray back, enjoying the post-sex bliss.

After what seemed like hours, they rose slowly putting their clothes back on and sharing one last long kiss before leaving the shed.

Joel paused in the yard, looking slowly over the garden. “You know, you were right. We could definitely use some roses.” He smiled.


End file.
